Raindrop Illusions
by Kartoffel-Tot
Summary: Post Movieverse It's been 200 years since anyone has seen the Autobots or the Deceptions and the massive battle for the Allspark was deemed nonexistent. But when a blossoming woman is seriously injured can she rediscover the Autobots and the Allspark?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers, though I do own the main character. I hope you enjoy my story. : D

-------------------

"Ah dear, it seems like it's going to rain again."

Lightning flashed across the black starless sky making it seem almost peaceful, if not tranquil to a few people. Tall skyscrapers reached to the heavens while the only sources of light were that of the streetlamps. The lamplights flickered as I walked past them.

The world had become juristically different over a 200-year period. It wasn't uncommon to find people with cybernetic limbs, or entire bodies for that matter. What little information they had obtained from Sector 7 had become very useful over time. Of course no one really believed that sector seven really existed, or the whole incident with the Autobots and Decepticons fighting for the Allspark.

People brushed it off as some rumor during that time. The government had evacuated all the civilians from Mission City only to then erase their memories and tell them that it was yet another terrorist attack on the US. The government had started to go too far with the war. All they wanted to do was wipe other nations and then build it so it was more like a miniature America. They had asked the Autobots for help but they declined saying it was against their morals to kill any human whether they were good or bad. Not long after that though they vanished, and they haven't been seen since then.

My father used it as a bedtime story when I was just a little girl. I always dreamed about what it would be like to live in a more free world where great heroes were there to protect you. When I got older I soon found out it was true when I was browsing through files on his laptop. He worked for the government as a data analyst so he always brought his work home with him.

After I found out about the files my spirits were raised for an extended amount of time. During those years I was more of an optimist and it helped me think more on the bright side. At least it did until just last month.

When my parents were killed.

The government had been monitoring my fathers activities and found out that an outside source had read the file. Like any other government they had killed anyone in the vicinity who possibly knew of the information. At the time I was out on a stroll. When I had spotted black vehicles and gunfire from my house I ran. I knew they killed them, my parents, and I was almost certain they would kill me as well. I ran far, far away. And it's been almost a month now since I've been near my home.

Ducking in and out of alleyways, it's been like that ever since. Avoiding the police isn't easy. Hopefully though they'll figure I'm dead and stop searching for me. They thought a nineteen-year-old girl couldn't survive on the streets.

Raindrops started to fall from the sky; not in a light drizzle but a heavy downpour. I don't mind though it could be worse. My clothes have long since been torn and ragged and my ash blonde hair has turned to a dark grunge blonde.

"It's not too bad though as long as I'm living that's all that matters." I looked up at the crossing sign and slowly make my way across the street.

Suddenly I heard a rumble of cars they were moving, and fast. Ignoring my proper sense of judgment I looked around to see where it came from. Two sets of headlights were heading straight towards me when all of the sudden the both went out.

I looked in front of me perplexed at the situation "What the hell?"

"WATCH OUT!!" I heard someone scream.

I look at the random person at the street corner and back to the where I was looking.

It was as if the sensation of slow motion had taken over my senses. I stared at a car, flipping through the air horizontal to my vision. Another was being projected over it farther from the first. I wasn't concerned about that one though it was the first car I had spotted. From the blinding light of the headlights I could barley make out what it looked like. At that point I knew death was staring me in the face.

"No…" I whispered before being hit by the impact.

It felt as if my body were dead. I could feel the icy chill all over my body freezing my limbs so I couldn't move nor feel.

I could hear the screaming of the frightened people. Oh how I wanted to scream with them, but with every lurching breath I engulfed it was accompanied by an illegible moan of pain.

Then I heard something strange it was the scratching of metal, twisting, forming. I tried to picture what that sound was but I couldn't. My mind was slowly drifting and my eyesight had already turned black.

"I won't let you hurt anyone…" a voice said. It was young and male with anguish in his voice.

"Autobot scum!" another yelled, "Why worry about whom I decide to harm. Worry about what your own actions have done!"

The second voice was deep and demented. He laughed a demonic laugh that made my heart jolt in fear.

"Oh primus…" said the first voice.

For a brief moment I could feel the presence of a set of eyes staring at me, and then…

I felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers in any way shape of form.

I do own any made up characters, including the main one whose name has STILL not been mentioned. : )

Enjoy!

---------------

**Chapter 2**

Space.

That was all that I could see. My unmoving body slowly drifted through the icy abyss and try as I might I was unable to move my body. I stared at the stars and their glorious formations. It's quiet fascinating though, giant spheres of hydrogen being born possibly of the remnants of another.

'_Is this heaven?' _I pondered.

If it was I really wouldn't have bothered me in the least. Staring at these magnificant creatures, these glowing firballs, reminded me how I used to sit on the house roof with my father and we would stargaze for hours. It panged my heart but at the same time it gave me a warm feeling in my heart.

As my body helplessly floated through space I spotted something, it was bright, perhaps it was a planet? I tried to focus my vision but my attempts were futile. It was probably a planet judging from the dull gray color, but it wasn't just gray it looked… slightly metallic?

'_Planets aren't metallic something here is defiantly wrong.'_

Suddenly a loud shrill scream echoed through my mind. It sounded like a dying monster going through a synthesizer. It continued to scream and babbled incoherent and outrageous sounds. I desperately wanted to rip out my eardrums to make this horrible screaming go away but my body was still unresponsive.

"Miss are you alright?"

The voice was barley audible against the continuous screaming. I tried to speak out, to get that other voice to notice me, but all that came out was a hoarse squeaking sound.

"Miss please calm down!"

The screaming got louder and the other voice was yet again droned out. My voice began to strain itself from my futile attempt at yelling out.

"Miss please wake up!"

---------------

I jolted upright with my eyes wide open but retreated falling back and shutting them tightly. It was bright and the sunlight made my eyes hurt extensively. Everything felt cold until something warm touched my arm.

"Hello? Are you alright deary?"

I put my hands over my face and parted some of my fingers so that only a small amount of light came through. I opened my eyes and looked up locking them with a pair of bright green orbs.

"I… think... so…" it came out as more of a hoarse croaking noise than my normal voice.

It seemed that I was in a hospital of some sort since the lady wore a nurse's uniform and I was apparently lying in a bed. She kneeled down towards me, her dark red curls bounced around her head; she had a look of concern all over her face.

"It may be a while getting used to your new '_conditions_' but you'll probably be back to yourself in no time."

My face suddenly scrunched into a frown _'New conditions?' _"What are you talking about?"

She sighed and sat next to my bedside "Well see you were in a terrible freak accident. Don't know how in the world it happened but we had a few people come in here carrying you all bloodied up."

My pupils were dilated at the sound of that _'Wait, the accident last night?! How am I still alive?!''_

She shifted her wait and sat on her knees and continued "Not just bloody your body was mutilated, could barley even tell you had a face or were even human!"

My voice had gotten caught in my throat "Mirror… do… you… have…"

"Oh heavens yes here" she said handing me a small hand mirror.

I picked up the object gazing into it. My skin was deathly pale and my eyes were now a dark brown and to make things even worse I had no hair whatsoever. "So these… are prosthetics?"

"Yep, sorry it's not nearly as detailed as the ones all the rich people own but it'll keep you alive."

'_Of course'_ I thought _'because only the rich can afford eye colors other than brown and hair for these things.'_

"What happened to my actual body?" I asked.

"Well, we had to dispose of it. Seeing as you can't use it," I sighed "Oh don't worry though! You'll probably get attached to this body after breaking it in."

"What?" I said with a baffled look.

"Oh, well, you have to go through some _'therapy' _treatments in order to get used to your new body. Otherwise it might end up rejecting your nerve pulses."

I just looked at her with an incredulous look. Therapy? I'm going to be stuck in this bed and have to go to therapy?!

I gave her a stressful smile "How long?"

"Maybe about six months?" she said smiling sheepishly.

'_Great…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Meep, short chapter

Meep, short chapter. Got the inspiration to write during DCS. xD

Transformers does not belong to me but the main character is mine! D

--

"Stupid hospital, stupid therapy."

The young woman grumbled as she tried to will her new body to turn itself over on her bed. Therapy was rough and she would have to go through many sessions of it in order for her new cybernetic body to accept its new controller. But she was a rather impatient person and did not like to be confined to a bed.

Mumbling curse words under her breath she was able to flop over from her back to the wall. Since her bed was in the corner of the room she was facing the wall which was to her left. Sometimes she was able to sit up and would look out the window that was located only a short distance from her.

Every time she would look out that window she was able to see the bustling people below her. They would always be rushing and be in a hurry, and since she was on the third floor no one could look back up to stare at her. She had been doing this for about three months now. Nothing ever changed when she looked out that window. That is until just a month ago.

About a month ago she looked out that window and saw a strange looking car parked at the other side of the street. It was of a model she had never seen before. Strikingly bright yellow with complimentary black stripes running down the hood, it was the brightest thing on the block, let alone the street. And she wondered everyday just who that car belonged to and why it hadn't been stolen as of yet.

--

Sorry it was so short, hope you enjoyed it. : )


End file.
